Merde!
by Loupiote54
Summary: Gokudera a des problèmes. Mais pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux d'un abruti pareil? 8059


Juste un petit 8059 mignon. Les parties en italique sont du point de vue de Takeshi, les parties normales du point de vue d'Hayato.

**Disclamer:** Akira Amano est la seule et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. J'ai bien essayé de voler Yamamoto mais j'ai échoué.

* * *

**Merde!**

Je m'appelle Gokudera Hayato et je suis dans la merde. J'ai l'habitude en tant que mafieux de me retrouver dans des situations dangereuses, je réalise

régulièrement des séjours à l'hôpital depuis mon enfance, lorsque ma sœur a commencé à m'empoisonner régulièrement sans faire exprès. Oui, je sais, c'est

étrange et pourtant, cette chère Bianchi est convaincue que sa cuisine est absolument délicieuse et ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne veut jamais y

goûter. Et puis, il y a les combats réguliers et les durs entraînements, sans compter les accidents dû à un lancer aléatoire de grenades de Lambo ou à une

explosion d'I-pin. Deux gamins qui n'ont pas douze ans à eux deux et pourtant, ils sont plus dangereux que la plupart des adultes. Dans la Mafia, on apprend

vite à se défendre. Et il y a aussi les fois où mes propres alliés se lancent dans un duel sans prêter attention aux dommages collatéraux, sans viser personne

et surtout pas un certain gardien de la brume et un certain gardien des nuages. Et quand ledit gardien des nuages est de mauvaise humeur et tabasse tout ce

qui lui tombe sous la main. Et aussi...mais je digresse. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les situations foireuses, dangereuses et potentiellement mortelles

représentent mon quotidien. Mais là, j'ai réussi à me mettre dans un pétrin encore pire.

* * *

Et tout ça à cause de lui. Lui, c'est Yamamoto Takeshi, gardien de la pluie. Comme son élément, il est chiant et débarque quand on n'a pas envie de voir sa tronche. C'est un adepte du base-ball qui arbore toujours le même sourire stupide et il est sympa avec tout le monde, même ses ennemis. Car monsieur est pacifiste, monsieur ne veut pas tuer ses adversaires, monsieur ne prend rien au sérieux et monsieur est actuellement le plus gros problème de ma vie. Et là, vous vous dites mais quel problème on peut avoir avec un type comme ça? Ben, on peut en tomber amoureux.

* * *

Sans déconner, au départ, je ne pouvais pas blairer ce crétin qui était convaincu d'être dans un jeu alors même que des mecs lui tiraient dessus et qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de son sport fétiche. Pourtant, je lui ai expliqué en long en large et en travers ce que j'en pensais et précisément, à quel endroit il pouvait s'enfoncer profondément sa putain de batte à la con. Mais rien à faire, et comme le Jyudaime l'aimait bien et que, en tant que bras droit, je ne pouvais pas le contrarier, j'ai supporté l'idiot. Le Jyudaime, Tsunayoshi Sawada, c'est mon Boss, le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, un type génial que je soutiendrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et si il veut d'un abruti fini comme gardien, j'ai beau gueuler, je ne peux que m'incliner. D'ailleurs, un autre truc qui m'énerve chez Yamamoto, c'est qu'il l'appelle tout le temps «Tsuna». Le Boss mérite plus de respect que ça! Remarque, en y repensant, il n'y a personne qui utilise la même expression pour lui parler. Basil dit «Sawada-dono», Hibari «herbivore» puis ensuite il a changé pour «omnivore», Reborn dit «Tsunaze», la Mama «Tsu-kun», Dino «petit frère»...En y réfléchissant, je peux passer là-dessus. J'en étais où moi du coup? Ah, je sais.

* * *

Donc, j'ai supporté Takeshi, je l'ai regardé combattre, il m'a regardé combattre, on s'est battu côte à côte et j'ai fini par admettre qu'il est un bon gardien, ce con. Et puis, à force de traîner, de me disputer et de disputer calmement avec lui...Oui, sérieusement, on arrive à causer sans s'engueuler, c'est rare mais ça arrive. Donc, à force, je suis tombé amoureux. Et j'en suis resté sur le cul. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que les filles, c'est pas mon truc et que ce n'est pas dans un vagin que j'ai envie de mettre ma queue ou qu'un beau mec mette la sienne mais en pincer pour lui...Je m'en suis rendu compte un jour normal. J'étais au collège, lui aussi. Le Jyudaime parlait avec Kyoko, sa copine, une fille jolie, douce et gentille mais naïve à un point inimaginable. Son grand frère est pareil, ça doit être de famille. Est-ce qu'il existe un gène de la naïveté? Je suis encore en train de m'égarer, là. Euh...on attendait Tsuna...Putain, il déteint sur moi si je pense au Boss par son diminutif...on attendait le Jyudaime quand Lambo s'est pointé je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il faut savoir que Lambo en veut beaucoup à Reborn qui l'ignore la plupart du temps. Reborn est le prof particulier du Boss, celui qui lui apprend son boulot de parrain et c'est aussi un bébé tueur immortel.

Donc, le gamin a balancé une grenade sur le bébé qui s'était déjà barré avant même qu'il ait lancé son arme. Sauf que moi, j'encourageais mentalement le dixième parrain à proposer un rencard à sa chérie et je n'avais pas vu la scène.

* * *

Il est vrai que le gosse psychopathe aux grenades arrive toujours en beuglant comme la vache stupide qu'il est mais ce jour-là, j'avais des écouteurs. Heureusement pour mon intégrité physique, Takeshi était attentif et il m'a poussé à l'écart de l'explosion. Sauf que c'est un imbécile pas doué. Résultat, on s'est retrouvé par terre. Ce sportif attardé était allongé sur moi, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Il a de beaux yeux, d'un marron bizarre, je crois qu'on dit ambrés. Une pensée incongrue mais à cet instant, mon cerveau ne pouvait rien fournir d'autre. Pendant quelques secondes, on est resté à se regarder comme deux flétans crevés puis Tsuna s'est pointé pour vérifier qu'on allait bien et on s'est relevé. A ce moment-là, j'étais aussi rouge que la bande droite du drapeau italien. Je sais, c'est une comparaison étrange mais j'ai grandi en Italie et c'est le plus beau pays du monde. Et celui qui affirme le contraire fera connaissance avec mes dynamites! Après cet événement, je suis rentré chez moi en séchant la fin des cours, de toute façon ils sont tellement simples que je pourrai sauter une semaine et rattraper en une heure. J'ai passé la soirée à retourner ce passage dans ma tête puis j'ai repensé à d'autres accidents étranges comme ma tendance à rougir quand il me touche ou mon énervement quand toutes ces adolescentes débiles lui couraient après avec leurs chocolats merdiques à la Saint Valentin. Et j'ai fini par en déduire la conclusion qui s'imposait.

* * *

Je suis fou amoureux du gars avec qui je me frite tous les jours ou presque et vu les revues pornos que j'ai trouvées sous son lit un jour où, pour changer, on était tous, c'est-à-dire tous les gardiens, le Jyudaime, I-pin, Kyoko et l'autre amoureuse de Tsunayoshi, Haru, chez lui, il est hétéro. D'habitude, on squatte chez le Boss mais il y avait eu un accident impliquant une arrivée surprise d'Hibari, une chinoise enamourée, une explosion et un morceau de façade soufflée malgré le réflexe salvateur de l'objet de son admiration qui l'a lancée dehors pour éviter les dégâts (où était-ce juste qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit accrochée à sa jambe? L'utilisation des tonfas semble corroborer cette hypothèse). Résultat, des ouvriers travaillaient dans sa maison et le bruit était insupportable. Je me rend compte que je temporise encore pour éviter de penser à moi et à ma lubie de craquer sur quelqu'un qui ne pensera jamais à moi de cette façon.

* * *

Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Enfin, c'est une bonne partie du problème mais il y a plus grave. Qu'est-ce qui est pire que de se retrouver embarqué dans une histoire d'amour à sens unique quand on est un mafieux fier et indépendant? Pour le savoir, il faut remonter à ma prise de conscience suite à ma petite introspection, il y a une semaine. Je me suis juré à moi même de ne jamais avouer mes sentiments, par peur non pas du râteau obligatoire mais surtout de l'attitude de l'autre con ensuite. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me considère avec dégoût ou pire de la pitié. J'ai également décidé de me conduire exactement comme d'ordinaire.

* * *

Cette dernière partie s'est révélée plus difficile que prévue et je n'ai pas tenu une journée avant de me mettre à chercher des excuses pour être le moins possible en présence de Yamabruti. Bien sûr, il a beau ne pas être un as de la réflexion, l'acharné de la batte a rapidement compris que je l'évitais et a cherché à me demander des explications. J'ai un peu honte de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. J'ai arrêté d'aller au collège et ai passé trois jours planqué dans mon studio. J'ai fui comme le dernier des lâches. Mais j'avais l'intention de revenir. J'avais même prévu une excuse bidon de maladie qui m'avait obligé à rester au lit. Mon attitude étrange aurait été mise sur le compte de ladite maladie que j'aurai minimisé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Me connaissant, moi, ma fierté mal placée et ma hantise de la faiblesse, la famille aurait gobé l'excuse sans problème. Et, tenant à mon indépendance, je n'avais donné l'adresse de mon appartement à personne. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?

* * *

Oui, lui. Ce matin, j'ai entendu frapper à ma porte. Comme j'étais d'une humeur de chien, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai ouvert pour envoyer bouler le connard qui se pointait si tôt un jeudi matin. Je sais, j'étais censé être en cours mais merde, je peux bien déprimer en paix sur mon chagrin d'amour? Sauf que le connard, c'était le mien. Yamamoto Takeshi en personne qui a profité de ma surprise pour s'engouffrer dans ma piaule.

* * *

Et voilà comment je me retrouve avec un mec énervé armé d'une grosse épée bien décidé à avoir des explications sur mon comportement de ces derniers temps devant moi et voilà pourquoi je pense à n'importe quoi depuis un moment en cherchant une réponse crédible. Sauf que j'ai bien l'impression que la patience de l'imbécile arrive à son terme. En plus, il y a trois facteurs aggravants qui m'empêchent de trouver un truc. Premièrement, quand je suis stressé et malheureux, j'ai l'estomac qui se rebelle facilement donc je ne fais que grignoter depuis mon «illumination». Deuxièmement, je suis un cérébral qui réfléchit beaucoup et même trop. Et comme j'ai tordu mon cerveau dans tous les sens tout le temps pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi lui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Enfin, vous connaissez peut-être ce cliché des romans à l'eau de rose, quand Machin engueule Chose et que Chose trouve que son copain est trop canon en colère? Ma sœur adore ce genre de scène mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule. Maintenant que je suis face à un Takeshi furieux, je ne trouve plus ça si ridicule. Pour ne rien arranger, son sex-appeal contraste douloureusement avec ma propre apparence. Je sors du lit, je ne suis pas coiffé et je porte le vieux jogging et le t-shirt trop grand qui me servent de pyjama. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas du tout sexy mais personne n'est censé me voir ainsi. Ah oui et j'ai aussi le teint d'un cadavre et des cernes énormes sous les yeux, manque de sommeil oblige.

* * *

N'empêche, il a vraiment l'air énervé. Mais je ne trouve toujours rien à dire et je reste planté là bouche bée, je dois avoir l'air fin. Il se rapproche de moi, putain, j'ai trop chaud. Le sol m'attire ou je rêve? Je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête tourne un peu...beaucoup...Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Merde...

* * *

_Quand Reborn m'a donné l'adresse de Gokudera, j'ai filé sans réfléchir après un saut par la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant sa porte que j'ai pensé à son éventuel réaction. J'ai envisagé un Hayato furieux et hurleur, un Hayato têtu bien décidé à ne rien dire ou encore un Hayato agressif, dynamites prêtes. Mais un Hayato avec une tête de mort-vivant fraîchement déterré qui ne dit rien et finit par s'évanouir, absolument pas. Et moi qui étais venu bien décidé à le secouer jusqu'à comprendre pourquoi il m'évitait, je me retrouve à le rattraper pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas sur le sol. Si on m'avait dit que je finirais avec le gardien de la tempête dans les bras...D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus envie de lui crier après. Il a l'air tellement déprimé..._

* * *

_Bon, ce n'est pas que l'avoir contre moi est désagréable mais il est lourd. Alors, où je peux le poser...C'est le bordel chez lui. Vaisselle sale dans l'évier, dynamites et vêtements par terre...Ah, voilà le lit. J'espère qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant l'arrivée, je doute qu'il apprécie d'être porté comme les filles dans les films américains. Mais je ne peux pas le trimballer sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates! Gaffe à ne pas se casser la gueule...Merde, j'ai bien failli marcher sur une de ses bombes. Attention...Voilà, on est arrivé, heureusement que son appart est petit. Allez, on le dépose en douceur...Plus qu'à le ranimer._

* * *

_Je rêve ou Hayato vient de me prendre la main? Non, je suis réveillé et il s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et on dirait qu'il est toujours dans les vapes. Il est mignon comme ça, dommage qu'il fasse toujours la gueule. J'ai des pensées vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps. Et ça a empiré depuis que je me suis retrouvé couché sur lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à partir de là qu'il a commencé à se comporter étrangement? Tiens, il marmonne quelque chose. _

_-Takeshi..._

_Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air réveillé. En fait, je crois qu'il s'est carrément endormi. Donc il dit mon nom en dormant. C'est étrange mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je crois que je préfère ça à un autre nom, celui d'une fille par exemple. _

_-Reste..._

_-Je ne partirai pas._

_J'y crois pas, il a souri! Pas le grand sourire qu'il a parfois avec le Jyudaime mais un autre, plus doux. Il est vraiment beau..._

* * *

_Je n'ai aucune idée de quand j'ai commencé à le voir comme ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a commencé par une fascination pour ses yeux. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient gris puis je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient verts plus ou moins gris selon l'éclairage. Parce que je les ai beaucoup regardé, je connais toutes les teintes. J'ai bien pensé que c'était étonnant de faire une fixette sur les iris d'un autre mec mais je ne suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête alors je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus avant. Peu à peu, j'ai compris que je ne le considérais pas comme mes autres amis sans trop comprendre comment. Je considère aussi Tsuna comme un type à part mais pas de la même façon. J'en ai mis du temps à comprendre. Puis, il y a eu cet accident, celui à partir duquel il s'est comporté bizarrement. Être allongé sur lui était vraiment...spécial. Je crois que si Tsuna était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard, je l'aurai embrassé. _

* * *

_Ce n'est que le soir, en rentrant chez moi, que je me suis rendu compte de ça. Puis, j'ai repensé à une conversation que j'avais eu avec mon vieux quand j'étais môme. Je lui avais demandé ce qu'était l'amour. Je crois que tous les gosses se demandent ça à un moment ou à un autre. Il m'avait répondu un truc à propos de rougissement, de chaleur et de papillons dans le ventre. J'en avais conclu que c'était une sorte de maladie. J'ai reconnu les symptômes et compris que j'étais amoureux. J'ai donc réagi comme tout le monde, j'ai voulu savoir si c'était réciproque ou non. Sauf qu'il a choisi ce moment pour commencer à me fuir. Les rares fois où j'arrivais à le voir, les autres étaient là aussi. Je suis le premier à reconnaître que je ne suis pas très malin mais je me doutais que lui parler de ça devant tout le monde n'était pas une bonne idée. Puis, il s'est mit à sécher et moi, je ne savais pas où il habitait. Heureusement que Reborn me l'a dit en ajoutant qu'il ne voulait pas de trop de tension entre les gardiens. Il a failli rajouter un truc après «tension», quelque chose en «se» mais il s'est rattrapé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. De toute façon, j'étais trop pressé de revoir Hayato. C'est fou qu'il me manque autant après seulement quelques jours sans le voir. _

* * *

_A propos de mon j'espère bientôt petit ami, il ne semble pas décidé à lâcher ma main. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Agenouillé au bord du lit, je peux le contempler autant que je veux. Il est vraiment pâle, j'espère qu'il n'est pas malade. Apparemment, il n'a pas de fièvre. Je pensais le réveiller mais vu sa tête de déterré, je vais le laisser se reposer. Moi aussi je suis fatigué, Reborn ayant décidé de venir me chercher à cinq heures du matin. Ce bébé est tordu. Mais je pourrai passer ma journée à regarder dormir Gokudera.  
_

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Alors récapitulons, j'étais chez moi, il y avait l'autre idiot de sportif et le noir. Non, ne me dites pas que je suis tombé dans les pommes! Vu que je suis sur mon lit et que je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé, il y a de fortes chances que si. Fait chier!

Et où est passé le bêta? Ah ben d'accord, il roupille sur le bord du plumard, tranquille, fais comme chez toi! Pourquoi ma main est dans la sienne? Elle est grande et chaude...Je me suis juré de refouler mes sentiments, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher! En plus, je sens les cals dû à son épée. Dégage!

* * *

_Rude le réveil,je suis allongé sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air et le type que j'aime, assit sur son lit, me crie dessus. J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps mais il est particulièrement en verve aujourd'hui. Comment lui faire ma déclaration si il crie comme ça? Ah, je sais. Je viens d'embrasser Hayato. J'ai déjà embrassé des filles mais là, c'est différent. Est-ce parce que c'est un garçon ou parce qu'il s'agit de Gokudera? En tout cas, c'est vraiment bon. Dommage qu'il ne participe pas plus, la surprise sans doute. Je me retire. Il me regarde, la bouche ouverte, les joues rouges. Mon but est atteint, il a cessé de hurler. Je suis nerveux maintenant. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, geste familier en cas de stress._

_-Tu vas sûrement trouver ça bizarre et me traiter d'imbécile mais je suis venu te dire que je t'aime._

_Aucune réaction. Je me relève et m'assois à côté de lui. Il ne me dégage pas mais ne répond toujours rien. Je commence à m'inquiéter, il ne va comme même pas me refaire le coup de l'évanouissement? Ah, il bouge, il a refermé la bouche. Pas d'évanouissement cette fois. Au contraire, Hayato se jette dans mes bras et se blottit contre moi._

_-T'es vraiment qu'un crétin._

_Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime aussi. Je le sers plus fort contre moi. Je suis heureux. _

* * *

_-Mais les revues?_

_-Quoi les revues?_

_Je ne comprend pas le rapport._

_-Les revues pornos sous ton lit!_

_Ah oui, je vois de quoi il parle. Je ris. Il me dynamite du regard. J'ai intérêt à m'expliquer vite._

_-Mon vieux considère qu'un célibataire a besoin de ça pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. J'ai beau lui dire, il m'en rapporte régulièrement une. Mais ça ne m'a jamais intéressé._

_Pourtant, j'ai fréquenté des filles, j'ai même couché avec l'une d'elle. J'ai trouvé ça moyen sans comprendre pourquoi. Je l'ai fait juste parce que tout le monde l'avait fait, je ne me souviens même plus de son nom. Maintenant que j'ai rencontré ce gars, je sais pourquoi. Gars qui à l'air prêt à sortir la dynamite. Rapidement, je lui explique. Il se détend dans mes bras. Puis, il m'embrasse timidement. Je ne pense pas que nous irons plus loin aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons le temps. Je suis déjà parfaitement heureux en sachant que mes sentiments sont partagés et que Gokudera est blotti contre moi. _

* * *

Guimauve power! Et oui, Gokudera est bordélique et non, il ne dort pas avec juste un boxer, ça casse le mythe n'est-ce pas? J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
